Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?: Ikatlong Aklat
This article is about the 2017 version on IBC 13. For the 1980 and 2013 version, see Anna Liza and Annaliza. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Lit: Until When, Annaliza?) is a 2017 Philippine school-themed family drama television series based on the 1980 television series Anna Liza (aired by GMA Network) originally starred by the late Julie Vega and the 2013 television series of the same title (aired by ABS-CBN) that starred Andrea Brillantes. Directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, it is topbilled by The Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role as Annaliza, a high school girl with a very misserable life because of people around her. The series was aired on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from February 13, 2017 to August 25, 2017, replacing You Light Up My Life. It is considered as the 3rd school-themed drama series of IBC after the first ever teleserye adaptaton of Korean drama Glory Jane (produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services) and the top-rating afternoon school-themed teleserye High School Life, and the 2nd primetime school-themed teleserye on the network's primetime block after the success of Glory Jane. This is also dubbed as the best soap opera ever that IBC and Secarats produced. Overview 'First adaptation' Anna Liza is the original 5-year classic and family drama written by Benjamin Viernes. From the original creator of Ray Benedicto, it was topbilled by Julie Vega. It was considered as the network's very first soap opera and also in a primetime slot. It was originally aired on GMA Network from February 4, 1980 to May 10, 1985. 'Second adaptation' Annaliza is the 2013 Philippine family drama created by Ray Benedicto, Gil C. Soriano and Zenaida O. Soriano and written by Roldeo T. Endrinal and Juline Anne R. Bentiez, it was topbilled by Andrea Brillantes. It was aired on ABS-CBN from May 27, 2013 to March 21, 2014. Plot Annaliza Garcia (Jhazmyne Tobias) is a high school teenager with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path as she raised by her father Ramon (Cesar Montano). She is a high school classmate as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tried and achieved. Annaliza determined with her biological and wealthy parents—the stepmother and Ramon's romantic wife Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and the hardworking worker Lazaro (Sam Y.G.). She told Stella (Rizza Diaz), Lazaro’s avenging lover, who has a teenager involve with the help of her husband Audrey (Alwyn Uytingco). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Audrey revolve with his friend Guido (Fred Lo), Stella's bestfriend. Despite his average life, Audrey reward Stella accepted Annaliza and raised her as a high school teenager. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her high school life when Ramon paired Isabel, she involve her innate goodness by their family with Ramon and Isabel as they are her true romantic parents. Will Annaliza discover her true identity? If she involve and endure the toward of Stella? Annaliza continue to involve with her true parents who want to achieve her father who raiser her and treated with Isabel. Casts and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Annaliza Garcia - the main protagonist in the soap opera of the same name. Annaliza is a daughter of Ramon and Isabel, who as a child was kidnapped by Manuel to arrest, and Cathy's half-sister. Annaliza grows up in the care of Ramon and Isabel, to become a cheerful, God-fearing and high school teenager who faces life's challenges with a positive attitude. Annaliza is a high school teenager whose known for having an angelic face with a good smile, an innocent eyes, a long beautiful hair and a high school uniform. Annaliza is known for being a prayerful and a contemplative person. She prays infront of Sto. Nino statue as the most popular in the soap opera. She is a high school teenager as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tired and achieved. *'Cesar Montano' as Ramon Garcia - the loving father of Annaliza as a teenager and Isabel's husband. *'Cara Eriguel' as Isabel Garcia - the stepmother of Annaliza and Ramon's romantic wife. *'Sam Y.G.' as Lazaro Santiago - the hardworking worker as a foster friend of Annaliza. *'Rizza Diaz' as Stella Celerez-Diaz - Lazaro’s avenging lover who has a teenager involve with the help of her husband Audrey. *'Alwyn Uytingco' as Audrey Diaz - Stella's husband and Arlene, and Lazaro's good friend. *'Fred Lo' as Guido Padilla - Stella's bestfriend. He is the one who involved Annaliza as a high school teenager. Guido is a good person in public behind of his good attitude, he has a good character. 'Supporting Cast' *'Hiro Volante' as Glenn Laxamana - the high school boy, the son of Alvin and Vangie, and the only love interest of Annaliza as a high school classmate. Glenn, together with PJ and Lester approach to Annaliza to love her. Annaliza fall in love with Glenn from the three of them. *'Rowell Santiago' as Greg Arellano - Ramon's friend and fictional man. *'Princess Punzalan' as Munda Bautista - The main villain of the soap opera. She is the ex-best friend of Isabel, but later denied by Ramon. In the end, she was killed by Ramon in a car explosion after Ramon, Isabel and Cathy saved Annaliza as they killed and died Munda. *'Renz Aytona' as PJ Santiago - Lazaro's young brother who has a strong admiration for Annaliza and one of Arlene's friends. *'Angelina Cruz' as Cathy Garcia - the half-sister of Annaliza, and Isabel's daughter. She has a long hair. *'Denise Canlas' as Arlene Diaz - the evil sister and daughter of Stella and Audrey. She is the villainous antagonist in the soap opera and has a curly long hair. Arlene described as a kontrabida in the soap opera because she always bullying Annaliza. She is a bully but on the following parts of the story, she became kind to Annaliza. While Annaliza came to her life, Arlene are fond of bullying Annaliza. They even pointed Annaliza for breaking the vase instead of them. *'Luz Fernandez' as Vangie Laxamana - Glenn's grandmother. *'Markki Stroem' as Alvin Laxamana - Glenn's father and Isabel's bestfriend. *'Vickie Rushton' as Teacher Vicky Lopez - the teacher of Ismael Mathay Sr. High School. *'John Regala' as Manuel Bautista - Munda's male villain of the soap opera. He was later killed by Ramon. *'Nina Jose' as Mara Santiago - Lazaro's elder sister and one of Isabel's friends. *'Jerould Aceron' as Lester - Glenn's bestfriend. Lester, together with Glenn and PJ approach to Annaliza as a high school teenager when she love Glenn. *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Nanette Montenegro - Annaliza's classmate/friend. *'Fenech Veloso' as Bea Mendoza - Annaliza's classmate/friend. *'Yves Yamio' as Ricky Domingo - Glenn's classmate/friend. *'Melissa Ricks' as Lilian Mendiola - one of Isabel's friends. *'Dino Guevarra' as Alvin Bautista - Lazaro's friend. 'Extended Cast' *'Marissa Delgado' as Elvie *'Luke Jickain' as Alfred - the coach of volleyball in Ismael Mathay Sr. High School. 'Guest Casts' *'Joel Saracho' as Richard Santos *'Margaret Planas' as Loisa Guevara *'Sceven Nolasco' as Joshua Ramirez *'Albert Martinez' as Gabby Laxamana (originally played as Glenn Laxamana in the original soap opera) *'Sarah Ortega' as Andrea Salvador *'Basti Gonzales' as Paolo Atayde *'Maxene Magalona' as Joanne Ramos *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Aaron Madrid *'Paolo Bediones' as Albert de Guzman *'Erika Mae Salas' as Alyssa Umali *'Hazel Faith dela Cruz' as Eula Reyes *'Rey "PJ" Abellana' as Rey Arevano (originally played as PJ in the original soap opera) *'Vangie Martelle' as Louise Abad *'Leslie Santos Diaz' as Edgar Martinez 'Special Participation' *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as young Annaliza Garcia Episodes Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa believed that the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and director Francisco Abuan, Jr. to line produce some television drama for IBC whose projects include Glory Jane, the early primetime school-themed drama is the Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title; Mars Ravelo's Robeta, the afternoon family drama based on a graphic novel of the same name created by Mars Ravelo; and original ones like the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit and the hottest primetime romantic drama You Light Up My Life. It is the third installment of the original soap opera that will capture and touch the hearts of hundreds of thousands of Filipino viewers who cried as they enjoyed the soap opera, Anna Liza originally played by the late matinee idol Julie Vega, aired on GMA Network from 1980 to 1985 as one of the most popular and well-loved drama series of all time. In 2013, GMA Network's chief competitor, ABS-CBN acquired the rights of the soap opera to remade Annaliza and Andrea Brillantes played the title role. On November 17, 2016, IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services announced to acquired the rights to remake the soap because of the creator of the soap opera Ray Benedicto and Raynee Salgado, and the original director Gil Soriano. On November 18, 2016, the third adaptation of Annaliza is a female teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role of the soap opera after her pretty performer in the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. as her 1st runner-up next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez. During the trade launch of IBC on November 19, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, IBC and Secarats unveiled the project to create the new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? that will be turned into a school-themed drama series featuring the high school teenager and will serve as the first project of Jhazmyne in her title role. "Jhazmyne as Annaliza" trended on Twitter for several hours after the announcement. The soap opera also marks the return of action star Cesar Montano for IBC after his primetime teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo and Kailangan Kita. Cara Eriguel marks her fifth teleserye after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?, and portraying the role of Isabel are the romantic love of a daughter Annaliza. Sam Y.G., Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco will also reunited together in this project 5 years ago after they star in the 2011 remake of Iskul Bukol on TV5, this will be the soap opera as the role of Lazaro, Guido and Audrey. It marks the third project and the primetime teleserye debut of Sam under IBC; while Fred returned to IBC as he landed his second project and his teleserye debut; and the second project of Alwyn after Mars Ravelo's Roberta, They are joined by PBA courtside reporter Rizza Diaz, who will be making her teleserye debut in IBC through the soap opera. It is also the second primetime teleserye of Hiro Volante after his role of Pablo in Glory Jane, the school-themed teleserye is a Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title and portraying the role of Glenn. From the afternoon teleserye, Mars Ravelo's Roberta, Renz Aytona also joined the cast of the primetime soap opera. Angelina Cruz, the eldest daughter of Cesar Montano and Sunshine Cruz, will also be making her soap opera debut, while Denise Canlas will also mark her second primetime project after Glory Jane and playing the kontrabida role as Arlene. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming for Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? began in December 1, 2016, just 2 months before the soap opera's airing.. 'Trailer' On November 26, 2016, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the the series on YouTube, featuring Tobias in the first scene about the high school classmate who learn for good in the classroom. Another teaser followed on December 3, and once again featuring Tobias during the scene as she pray infront of Sto. Nino statue. Later that month, IBC and Secarats released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the series's website and Twitter. On January 25, 2017, the full-length trailer was premiered. 'Timeslot' As part of Primetime Ang Dating evening block, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is set to premiere on February 13, 2017. The management announced that the said teleserye at 7:45pm after Express Balita and the soap opera will occupy the timeslot of the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell which in turn move to a new timeslot at 8:30pm vacated by the recently concluded You Light Up My Life, after the soap opera. Differences from the original *The family name of Annaliza was renamed Garcia after Santiagho (1980) and Benedicto (2013). *The Sto. Nino scene which is iconic in the original series, can be seen sometimes in the remake. *In the remake, Ramon Garcia is a loving father of Annaliza. *The apperance of Isabel and Lazaro in the remake series is younger than the original series. *In the remake, Guido appears to be a good character. In the 2013 remake, Makoy's character is similar to the original guido. *In the 2017 remake, Annaliza is part of Ramon and Isabel's family. *In the remake, Cathy appears to be innocent. She is the youngest of the three of them. In the original series, Annaliza is the youngest in Stella's family. Also, Cathy appears to be mean in the original. *The remake of Greg in the remake series than the original. *Lester is included, he is Annaliza and Glenn's bestfriend. *Annaliza growed into a teenager. *In the remake, Arlene is part of the Benedicto family. In the original, Arlene is not part of the Isabel and Lazaro's family. In the 2017 remake, Arlene is part of Stella and Audrey's family. *According to Vanessa U. de Leon, the director of the 2017 remake series, his version of Annaliza will be more traditional from the original series. Soundtrack Due to the success of the soap opera, the soundtrack album for the teleserye was released on February 10, 2017 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services in cooperation with Ivory Music & Video and released by IBC Records and PolyEast Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes and the digital copy of soundtrack also available on Spotify. All the songs from the soundtrack album of the series performed by Secarats premier artists and premier recording artists, Cherryz Mendoza, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez and Keith Cruz. The theme song, Annaliza, composed by Rox Santos and performed by The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent, Cherryz Mendoza for the soap opera's own rendition. The song was originally sung by Liezel Garcia and later, Roel Manlangit made a cover of this song for the soap opera of the same name on ABS-CBN in 2013. 'Track listing' # Annaliza (theme song) (composer: Rox Santos, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Cherryz Mendoza # Isang Ulit Man Lang (composer: Bodjie Dasig) - Via Saroca # Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw (composer: Tito C. Cayamada) - Grae Fernandez # Lalabas Sana Ako (composer: Christian Martinez) - Keith Cruz # Ipagpatawad Mo (composer: Joey de Leon) - Hype Five # Laging Naro'n Ka (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza # Tanging Sa Iyo Mahal (Vic Joseph) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Hiro Volante # Ang Iyong Pag-Ibig (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Via Saroca # Malay Mo (composers: Edith Gallardo, Babsie Molina, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Keith Cruz # Para Lang Sa'yo (Dante Ponce) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Grae Fernandez # Kapag Ako ay Nagmahal (composer: Larry Hermoso, arranger: Paulo Zarate) - Cherryz Mendoza Reception 'Ratings' Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? debuted with the premiere episode Ang Simula on February 13, 2017 and already received a national TV rating of 32.4%, because of ABS-CBN's FPJ's Ang Probinsyano remained at number one with 37.8% and GMA's Encantadia with only 24.5%, according to data from Kantar Media, Aside from the ratings game, Hanngang Kailan, Annaliza? also won the hearts of young viewers of all ages who enjoyed the teleserye as the pilot episode #HKAAngSimula quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the soap opera. Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Trivia *''Bida Best 2016'' first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias is the third Annaliza. She is a teen actress under Secarats Artist Group to play the role at age 14. The late matinee idol Julie Vega was 11 when she played Anna Liza, while Andrea Brillantes portrayed in the second Annaliza. *In the teaser of the remake, it was said that the original soap opera ran from 1980 to 1985 and the revival soap opera from 2013 to 2014. *This series is a reunion project with some of the cast members, including: Cesar Montano and Cara Eriguel (Kailangan Kita), Sam Y.G., Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco (Iskul Bukol), Hiro Volante, Denise Canlas and Franchesca Salcedo (Glory Jane), Cesar and Princess Punzalan (Maghihintay Sa'yo), Alwyn and Renz Aytona (Mars Ravelo's Roberta), Cesar, Cara, Princess and John Regala (Kailangan Kita) References See also * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “Taping another episode of UFC Defined at @UltimateFitnessMetrowalk. Catch it on Hyper on CignalTV” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “Another gift for UFC Fighter Gegard @Mousasi, this one is called "Dulo Dulo" Sharing what I learned from my Kali 3D International Camp…” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “Hosted a UFC training seminar today with Gegard @Mousasi. He taught me some really cool moves so I made sure to give a gift from my FMA…” • Instagram * Rizza Diaz on Instagram: “We Alpha like that. Love you girls. @iammitchdatuin @rasheysofly_” • Instagram * Rizza Diaz on Instagram: “This is LOVE. �� #seagames2015” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “Rise beyond your limits Photo taken with Prestigio Multiphone Duo 5508 #ExperienceRefinement @prestigioph” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “After almost 4 years we meet again ^_^” • Instagram * Mara Aquino on Instagram: “REALLY happy to come to class and learn a new skill! Weapons training every Saturday at @spartacusmma #nunchucks #KALAHI #FMA Btw, these…” • Instagram * Andrea Brillantes on Instagram: “Wansapanataym Louie's Biton✨ Nakakaiyak yung ending huhu��❤️ @blythe @graefernandez #andreabrillantes #graefernandez” • Instagram * Cover Photos * Jhazmyne Tobias - Photos | Facebook * Jhazmynee Claire Rabara - Home | Facebook * JHAZMYNEENATICS - Home | Facebook * Jhazmynee Memes - Home | Facebook * Jhazmyneenatics Official (@jhazmyneenatics_4) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne Tobias (@jhazmyneclaire1) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne AngelsOFC (@jhazangelsofc) • Instagram photos and videos * I n e n g�� on Instagram: “☀️������” • Instagram * Ipaglaban Mo on Instagram: “Sa isang iglap pwedeng mawala ang lahat! Abangan ang “GROUFIE” ngayong Sabado 3pm pagkatapos ng It's Showtime! Pinagbibidahan ni Ella Cruz,…” • Instagram * Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza * Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias as the new Annaliza in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * SOAP OPERA PRINCESS JHAZMYNE TOBIAS INTENSIFIES PREPARATION FOR ‘HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA?’ * Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' this February 13 on IBC-13 * Jhazmyne Tobias Portay The Title Role In 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' premiere this Monday on IBC-13 * ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ Premieres February 13 on IBC-13 * ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ and ‘Iskul Bukol’ Leads The New Primetime Treat on IBC-13 * New primetime schedule of IBC-13 with the premiere of 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * IBC-13’s New Primetime Schedule With The Premiere of ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ * JHAZMYNE TOBIAS DEBUTS AS ANNALIZA IN ‘HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA?’ * IBC-13 TOPPLE THE NUMBER ONE SLOT ON PRIMETIME * "Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?" invites some high school kids and teens to the Grand Kapinoy Weekend * IBC-13 GAINS MORE FEEL-GOOD VIEWERS NATIONWIDE WITH VALUES-ORIENTED PROGRAMS * IBC-13 Remains The Phenomenal Network for News, Entertainment and Sports in March * IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2017 – ‘Summer Ang Dating’ * JHAZMYNE TOBIAS IS ABOUT A JESUS CHRIST * TEAR-JERKING SUMMER OF ANNALIZA, RAMON AND ISABEL IN ‘HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA?’ DOMINATES RATINGS * ANNALIZA FIGHTS BACK IN ‘HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA?’ * Anna Liza (GMA Network) * Annaliza (ABS-CBN) * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots